Miss LeTowe
by jcfl16
Summary: Draco and Hermione stuck with new professor Miss LeTowe for detention right before Christmas. Takes place in 6th year during Christmas time.


Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Harry Potter. Don't sue me please.

* * *

Wednesday Christmas Morning:

"Loathsome, good for nothing, ferret looking Slytherin." Hermione mumbled as she walked into the Gryffindor common room. She completely tuned out the good cheer around her.

"Hello 'Mione. Happy Christmas." Harry said cheerfully upon seeing her enter. He and Ron had been enjoying the newly opened Christmas presents.

"Of all the good for nothing things that cockroach could do, he just had to do that." She continued, without even looking at her messy haired friend. "He's a foul right git, if I ever knew one. The nerve."

"I thought you went home for the holiday." Ron said completely oblivious to his friend's bad temper. Harry elbowed Ron. "Ow. Whatcha do that for?" Harry rolled his eyes at Ron.

"What?" Hermione said, only just noticing she was not alone.

"The holiday, I thought you went home." Ron said again. "We would have waited for you if we'd known you were here."

Hermione looked at the discarded wrapping paper and wide assortment of gifts.

"Oh." she said.

"Yeah," Ron smiled "Harry and I were actually about to go get some breakfast. You want to come?"

"Um…"

"Is everything alright Hermione?" Harry asked his voice laced with genuine concern.

"Yes. I'm fine. Everything is fine." She replied. "Why would you ask?"

"Well, because you came in here mumbling, and then acted as if Ron and I weren't here."

"Oh, well, I just didn't see you." She says trying to laugh it off.

"Are you sure because…"

"I'm fine Harry. I promise." She smiled, and hoped that he'd accept her answer and move on. She loved her friends, she really did, and they would do anything for her, and her for them, but this was just embarrassing. She couldn't tell them about where she'd been and what had happened. She couldn't. Even she didn't want to know.

So she smiled and waited for Harry to drop it.

"If you're sure you're alright…" He left the phrase hanging for her to answer.

"I'm perfectly wonderful." She smiled bigger.

"You hear that mate. She's wonderful. Now can we go down and get some breakfast? I'm starved."

Harry looked at Hermione for a long second, watching her as she tried not to make any sudden movements. He shook his head. He couldn't make her talk.

"When are you not starved?" Harry says to Ron with a smile, continuing the conversation as if nothing was wrong.

With a sigh Hermione said "Probably when he's sleeping. I mean honestly Ronald if you studied half as much as you ate…"

"Hermione, its Christmas, could we not talk about school? Please?" Ron asked as they headed to the common room's exit.

Hermione paused at the door. _'What if he is there'_ she thought.

"Actually boys, I think I'm going to stay. I'm not really hungry."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Yes. You two go enjoy your breakfast." She gave them an uneasy smile.

That was all the encouragement Ron needed, he turned and headed for the Great Hall, Harry following behind after a quick look at Hermione.

Hermione let out a sigh. She was tired, she needed a bath and needed to forget last night, no scratch that, she needed to forget the past week.

Tuesday the 17th: 8 days before Christmas

Christmas break was starting right after classes let out today, and tomorrow everyone would be on the train home. All of those who were returning home for the holiday were packed and anxious to get out of class.

The excitement radiated from the students and, even though most no longer believed in Jolly Old St. Nick, they were still eager to get home. Presents, friends, good food, and no homework, what's not to love? The excitement was so tangible that even the few who weren't going home were about to burst with joy. It's in this mood we find the golden trio, sitting in their Muggle Studies class.

"All I'm saying is that maybe for one year my mum could, you know, not give me a sweater." Ron whispered to his friends as he waited for class to let out.

"Honestly Ronald." Hermione smiled, "Your mother makes those with love. She works very hard on them every year. The least you could do is be grateful." She chides half heartedly while taking notes.

Harry laughed at the two's banter, glad that Hermione seemed to be okay with Ron and Lavender's relationship. Things had been very strained between the two, but apparently the holiday has put everyone in a good mood.

There new teacher, Professor LeTowe, was going on about muggle Christmas traditions.

LeTowe was a very homely woman. She was kind and funny and sweet. But when it came to her look it was just, blah. She always wore natural toned dresses. She had brown hair and eyes, and the palest skin. The only difference for today was a very large pair of Christmas tree earrings, which she was wearing in honor of the upcoming holiday.

"Now who can tell me what this is?" Professor LeTowe asked, using a spell to hold up a sprig of something that looked like holly, but with white berries.

Hermione's hand went into the air.

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"I believe it's mistletoe. It is a parasitic plant and is commonly used around Christmas as a decoration."

"Very good Miss Granger." The professor smiled kindly.

"Isn't it also something most people kiss under as part of a tradition?" Asked Pavarti.

"Yes it is." The professor replied.

"That is the most absurd thing I've ever heard of." Blaise said snarkily "Why would you kiss under a parasite?"

"Their muggles, they don't know any better." Pansy said rudely. All the Slytherin's sneered.

If anyone could kill the Christmas spirit it would be the Slytherin's.

"Actually the origin of the tradition is unknown." Said Professor LeTowe, as she tried to get the class back on track, "It's thought that a Viking in…"

"Oh Vikings are definitely charming." Murmured Pansy. The Slytherin's snickered.

"Shhhh." Hermione hissed.

"Shhhh." Blaise teased.

"Hmph." Hermione let out as she turned her attention back to the teacher.

The class continued like that, the professor lecturing and the Slytherin's mocking, and Hermione getting more and more annoyed. By the end of class Hermione was fuming. These Slytherin's had completely ruined her good humor, and as everyone wrote down the homework assignment she packed up and left.

Coming out into the corridor she ran straight into someone.

"Watch it Granger. These are new robes." Draco hissed. Then he proceeded to straighten the fabric.

"Of all the despicable people to run into." She said under her breath, and then she paused. "You weren't in class?" Hermione asked rhetorically, because if she was running into him, in the hall, obviously he hadn't been in class.

"How is that any of your business, mudblood?" No sooner had Malfoy finished sneering out the word was it followed by:

_*SLAP*_

Malfoy let out a whimper so low no one but himself could hear it.

Gasps came from the doorway.

"Oh my." Professor LeTowe said coming out into the hall "Miss Granger. Mister Malfoy. My office now." She stepped aside and motioned for them to enter the classroom. The students parted like the sea so they could pass.

Hermione was trying to figure out why she had slapped him. Okay she knew why, but it was on school grounds, during school hours and there was a high possibility of getting caught and… okay so she didn't know why she took that particular chance.

As she walked to the door at the back of the class she saw Harry and Ron, they were using hand signals to ask what happened and if she was ok. She nodded quickly to them and rushed into the office.

Malfoy followed her in and they both took a seat as they waited for the professor. It was so quiet in the small room that you could hear a pin drop.

"Well, what ever am I going to do with you two? Hmmm." LeTowe said as she closed the door and went to her desk.

"Professor, I can explain…" "My father will hear about this…" Hermione and Malfoy said at the same time.

"Shhhh." The two students quieted. "I am very disappointed in the two of you."

Hermione sat very still with her hands in her lap and looking down, while Malfoy sat as if he could care less what the professor had to say.

"On the one hand Miss Granger, I absolutely cannot tolerate violence under any circumstance." Malfoy smirked "On the other hand Mister Malfoy, that sort of language is just unacceptable." His smirk faded into a scowl. "This can't go unpunished, but it is so close to the holiday. Hmm, decisions, decisions."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, with LeTowe just staring at the two of them.

"50 points from both houses and I want a 2 foot scroll from the both of you on my desk tomorrow."

"What that is complete…" Malfoy started.

"Do you want to make it more?" LeTowe asked with a smile on her face.

"No Professor."

"Ok then." 5 seconds of silence. "I want the report to be on the traditions that muggles have for winter holidays and why they are traditions. You may go now."

The two got up and left.

"Well this all your fault, Granger." Malfoy spat.

"My fault?!"Hermione said outraged.

"Yes, your fault."

"How is it my fault?"

"You bulldozed right into me."

"Bulldozed?"

"And now both of us have an extra assignment."

"Well if you hadn't been skipping class, I wouldn't have run into you." Hermione huffed indignantly.

"I wasn't skipping."

"Yes you were. I ran right into you on my way out. You couldn't have beaten me out."

"Really, and why not?"

"Because, because I was the first one out."

"Can you prove it?"

"Of course not. I don't keep tabs on cockroaches."

"Then I guess this conversation is over." With that remark Draco turned to walk away.

"Ugh!" Hermione snarled and headed to the common room to write her paper.

Wednesday the 18th: 7 days before Christmas

Hermione was up all night working on her scroll and making sure she had everything packed for the train ride home. It was now 8:30 a.m. and the train was supposed to be leaving in half an hour.

"Ugh." She groaned to herself. She had to walk all the way across the castle and back, and she missed breakfast, how perfect. If she hurried she'd barely make it.

As she walked through the halls she watched the students walk in the opposite direction, all of them heading for the carriages to the train. The farther she walked the fewer classmates she seen.

Rounding a corner on the way to the classroom she noticed someone behind her. A quick glance let her know it was Draco Malfoy. The person that was responsible for this. She really couldn't stand him.

"Granger." He called to her suddenly.

"What?" she said as she continued towards the classroom.

"Just wanted to make sure you had our paper done."

Hermione stopped, turned, and glared. "What?" She said with malice.

"Our paper. Seeing as it was your fault, you are the one who had to write it. Or didn't I make that clear yesterday?"

"I did not, nor will I ever, write a paper for you. If you didn't do it then you can explain it to the professor."

"No, that just won't work." He seemed to think about it "Well if you didn't write me one I'll just have to take yours."

"Excuse me?!" Hermione gaped, eyes wide.

But instead of responding he just pulled out his wand and said "_Accio Scroll._"

Outraged by this Hermione drew her own wand.

"Give it back Malfoy." She spat at him.

"Who's going to make me? You?" He laughed.

"Don't try me."

"Ohhh, I'm shaking with fear." His voiced dripped with sarcasm.

"_Wingardium leviosa._" The scroll flew into the air.

"You'll pay for that Granger." Draco seethed.

"_Locomotor Mortsis._" "_Obscuro._" The two yelled at the same time. With a bright flash both of their wands sent out the spell.

Draco fell to the ground legs locked together and Hermione started pulling at the blindfold that was wrapped around her eyes.

"Oh my! What is going on here?!" Exclaimed Professor LeTowe as she came out of her office.

"Professor I can explain!" They both yelled as they continued to try to get out of their respective situations.

"I think that no matter what explanation you give me your punishment will be quite severe." With that and a wave her wand both spells ended.

Draco scurried to get off the floor and Hermione dropped her hands from her face. The pair opened their mouth to speak but came up short when Professor LeTowe shot them a stern look.

"I don't know what has come over the two of you, and frankly I don't care, but this behavior is, not only unacceptable, but dangerous. If I hadn't arrived when I did who knows what could have occurred."

"Yes Professor." They murmured in unison, Hermione with a look of sorrow for disappointing the teacher and Draco with mild annoyance for having to endure the teacher.

"I have no choice, I have to give you a week of detention," she looked at both of them before saying "starting immediately."

"What?!" Malfoy exclaimed. "You can't do that it's Christmas holiday. We aren't even going to be here."

"I'm afraid you are. And you are going to be serving detention with me. So I can make sure none of this happens again."

Hermione was so stunned she couldn't speak. Not only had she gotten detention with Malfoy but it was during a holiday, which meant she wouldn't be going home to see her parents. This couldn't possibly get any worse.

"Also Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy, to make sure that neither of you try anything while not in my presence I will demand that you eat lunch with me and that the time you don't spend in detention you will be confided to your dormitories." Draco looked as if he were about to say something, so Miss LeTowe continued "If either of you have a problem with this I could always take you to the headmaster." She looked between the two "Of course, if he heard about this issue, he would have to expel you. I'm sure you both know that dueling on school grounds is forbidden."

Okay that was worse. Stuck in her room when she wasn't with the ferret! And she could be expelled if they went to the headmaster to debate it. This was likely going to be the worst break ever.

"I'm glad we understand each other. Now if you'll please." She stepped to the side and motioned for them to enter the class room. "Wands." She said simply as they walked past her and they handed them to her as they went in.

-9:00p.m. That night-

Hermione was going to kill him. There was just no other solution. Only 1 day in and he was making her miserable, she had no idea how they'd survive the week. Even her bath wasn't as calming as it should have been.

Professor LeTowe had made it very clear. They would be free party planners. Every day during normal school hours they would come to her room to work on their task for that day. And if they didn't finish in that time they were forced to stay until they did.

At least they'd be able to use their wands. Hermione had been worried that they wouldn't get them back till school started again.

Oh, and the party they were planning wasn't just any party. No, it was the annual Christmas party that the school had for those who had stayed behind, teachers and a few students, a party Hermione had never even heard about before. Apparently, though, it was very important to the ones who couldn't go home, and she and Malfoy were in charge of planning it.

She was so exhausted that she was going to bed early. Tomorrow was going to be more of this cruel and unusual punishment, she could hardly wait (note the sarcasm).

Thursday the 19th: 6 days before Christmas

Draco's Journal Entry:

_Journal,_

_The last two days have been humiliating as well as unpleasant. This is SERVANTS work, and as such it is not acceptable for a Malfoy to do. What's worse is being forced to work with that mudblood Granger. My father owled the school today so I won't be surprised if tomorrow Miss LeTowe is forced to come apologize herself. This is all that know-it-all's fault. If she hadn't run into me the professor wouldn't have heard what I said and I'd be at the manner. Instead I'm alone in my common room writing in this stupid journal. What's more is that Granger knows that I wasn't in class. If she even thinks to tell the professor then I'll have to explain about my whereabouts, and there is no way I could tell her the truth. We are under such constant watch that I haven't been able to continue my task set by the Dark Lord. If he found this out my family or myself would be killed. This is the absolute WORST holiday I've ever had._

_-D. L. Malfoy_

Hermione's Diary Entry:

_Dear Diary,_

_I've avoided Ron and Harry. They don't even know I stayed for this holiday, I feel just horrible for misleading them. I know I shouldn't and I know that it's cowardly but this punishment is rather humiliating. Not because of the planning but because of what I did to get the punishment. DUELING ON SCHOOL GROUNDS! I'm appalled at the mere thought of it. They would understand, of course, they are my friends, but it doesn't change the fact that it was completely uncalled for. Oh well. Mum and Dad wrote me, they say that they are missing me over break and they hope this isn't getting me to down. But it is. Working with the Ferret is driving me crazy, he never agrees with anything I have to say and seems completely against everything Christmas oriented. Spending so much time with him can't be healthy. It will probably cause me to go prematurely grey. If Harry knew I was working with Malfoy he'd probably ask me to find out what Malfoy's up to. That would be the other reason I didn't tell the boys. As awful as Malfoy is, I don't think he's a death eater, the son of one yes, but himself no. I take comfort in the fact that this will be over soon._

_-Hermione_

Friday the 20th: 5 days before Christmas

"JUST PUT IT ON THE BLOODY LIST!" Hermione yelled at Draco.

"Miss Granger!" Professor LeTowe gasped.

"You see the abuse your forcing me to endure professor?" Malfoy said with false innocence.

"Mr. Malfoy do shut up. As for you Miss Granger I want no more of that language. Understood?"

"Yes Professor." Hermione said with her eyes downcast.

She knew Malfoy was purposely trying to get under her skin. He probably had deluded himself into believing that if Professor LeTowe seen how well he was behaving as compared to Hermione than she would excuse him from further punishment. It was typical Malfoy. Do the crime, avoid the time.

It was his last hope at getting out. Seeing as his father had owled the school earlier and been unable to lift the punishment. Unless of course he was willing to have Draco be expelled for dueling on school grounds.

She couldn't blame him for being angry that his son wouldn't be home for Christmas. She didn't like him, but she couldn't blame him. Her parents had been upset about her not coming home for the holiday as well. It was time to try another tactic to see if they could get any progress done.

"Malfoy, why do you think that Jingle Bells shouldn't be on the list?" She said with a forced smile.

"Because they're ridiculous, and they make that annoying ringing sound." Malfoy said matter-of-factly.

"The sound is not annoying, it's charming, and we could enchant them to play at a certain time and only a certain choice of songs."

"Listen Granger…"

"Call her by her first name." Professor LeTowe interjects.

The two look at her like she sprouted a second head.

"Both of you seem to have long-standing hostility between the two you. I can only think of two reasons for that." They look at her waiting for her to continue "Option 1, you are hopelessly attracted to each other."

"What?! You can't be serious. She's so..." "That's absurd! He's horrendous. I would never…" They say at the same time.

"Settle down. Fine. If it's not that…"

"It's not!" They exclaimed at the same time, and then proceeded to glare at each other.

"Then," the professor says and lifts her voice "its option 2, you don't know each other. In which case, you need to get to know each other. So use first names."

"But we hate each other. That won't change no matter what name we call each other." Draco said.

"Perhaps, but I still want you to do it."

Saturday the 21st: 4 days before Christmas

Draco's Journal Entry:

_Journal,_

_Today was a complete waste. Working with Granger has got me going completely mad. And I still haven't been able to complete my mission. We've been talking about jingle bells, Christmas trees, mistletoe, and eggnog all week. She acts like this is the most important job in the world. My Mum could die, I could die. The professor is mental for putting us two together. We don't mix, and we shouldn't. If anyone finds out about this there could be serious repercussions. Working with a mudblood, if my father knew that he'd break something, most likely my head. We are on the cusp of a revolution, people are going to die and I'm stuck playing party planner with Granger._

_-D. L. Malfoy_

Hermione's Diary Entry:

_Dear Diary,_

_He doesn't even seem to care about this party going well. He acts like his problems are so big, like I couldn't possibly understand them. Has he been completely absent for the last six years. Everything Harry, Ron and I have gone through. This could be the last peaceful Christmas in a long time, especially with Voldemort running lose. The students and teachers deserve a nice holiday. I want to give them a nice holiday. Maybe I'm just kidding myself, Malfoy and I working together is madness. Luckily there are only 3 more days of this, and whether Malfoy cooperates or not this will be the best Christmas party ever. All problems will have to wait till after the holiday._

_-Hermione_

Sunday the 22nd: 3 days before Christmas

"Hermione, would you be so kind as to pass me the paper." Draco said this with a scowl on his face.

"Of course Mal… I mean Draco." Hermione replied with a forced smile. She was going to pull a muscle in her face if she kept this up.

"Thank you ever so much." Draco spat.

"You see teamwork, respect, and cooperativeness. The two of you are doing better already." Miss LeTowe said cheerily.

The two couldn't tell if she was joking or not. They were still obviously not getting along. If she thought they were she was just blind.

"Miss LeTowe?" Professor Sprout said popping her head in at the doorway.

"Yes." Miss LeTowe replied looking away from the students in front of her.

"We need your assistance in the Astronomy Tower. One of Peeves' pranks has gotten out of control, and we need all the assistance we can get."

"Of course." She said to Ms. Sprout before turning to the two students and saying "Try not to kill each other while I'm gone."

Oh, no.

Hermione looked at Draco quickly, but when she seen him still working on the bewitched wrapping paper she turned back to her task.

The mistletoe was proving to be tricky to enchant. Of course she would have to do something revolving around the tradition of kissing under it, but if she wasn't careful something awful could happen. Like getting stuck under it or something.

Just as she decided to make it sing when a couple stood under it, she felt something wrap around her body. Her wand tumbled to the floor as she tried to get out of what appeared to be… gift wrapping paper.

"MALFOY!" She screamed, voice piercing through two octaves.

"Bugger! I swear I didn't mean to do that." He said as he started pulling at the paper.

"Somehow I don't believe you." She pushed against the paper. "Get me out of here!"

"What do you think I'm trying to do!" He yelled at her.

At first they both tried to rip the paper, to push or pull it off. And when that didn't work Draco grabbed his wand.

"What do you think you're doing with that?" Hermione asked with alarm in her voice.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to break the spell." He looked at her strange. Then realized what she thought. "What exactly did you think I was going to do Granger? Kill you? On school grounds. With nowhere to go or hide?" He actually felt sick at the thought of killing her, how would he ever kill Dumbledore.

"Kill?! No! But I wouldn't put it past you to torment me. No matter where we are." She said still trying to wriggle free from the Christmas paper.

He was surprised two-fold. One, that it hadn't crossed his mind to torment her. The paper really had been an accident and he was just trying to get it to stop. And two, that she didn't think he was going to kill her. He knew what Potter's suspicions were and he knew that Potter had told his two lap dogs. So why was she not afraid that a Death Eater would kill her?

Draco tried a few different spells before one finally worked. He quietly collected the paper and got back to work.

Monday the 23rd: 2 days before Christmas

Draco's Journal Entry:

_Journal,_

_Yesterday after Miss LeTowe returned I managed to convince her I was too ill to work. It wasn't hard I was feeling queasy. I don't know what was wrong with me, but it's carried into today. I feel… exhausted. The mission deadline is getting closer, but instead of being annoyed with my holiday task I find myself, well not looking forward to, that would be a lie but, desperate for it. I can breathe when I'm there. I think that's what yesterday happened, what today happened. I'm dreading the end of this, I'm dreading "getting back to work". If anyone could find me a way out of this, at this point, I'd take it._

_-D. L. Malfoy_

Hermione's Diary Entry:

_Dear Diary,_

_It's like he's depressed or something. Yesterday he left early because he wasn't feeling well. I would have protested but, he did seem legitimately ill. Then today… He just seemed out of it. He even said please and thank you, and actually sounded like he meant it. I can't make heads or tails of this. I almost feel bad for him. Harry would have a duck if he heard me say that. Speaking of which, today, I was almost seen leaving the common room. I've been basically secluded to my room to avoid them and still, they are just everywhere! I'm just glad that Harry isn't using the map! If he was I definitely wouldn't have made it this far. I know diary, it's extremely childish, all this sneaking around, but I can't help it. All this time with Malfoy must be messing with my brain._

_-Hermione_

Tuesday the 24th: the day before Christmas

Most of the time Malfoy and Granger were in Miss LeTowe's room was spent arguing. Miss LeTowe tried not to notice but the pair made it increasingly more difficult each day, well except today (but today they weren't working together, they were each decorating parts of the Great Hall separately). Surprisingly, though, most of the planning did get done. They had all 12 bewitched Christmas items done, all the food planed and ordered (being delivered to the kitchen's at this exact moment), a band set to play and decorations that they would have put up by the end of the night.

"Miss LeTowe," someone said as they approached her and the two diligently working students "one of the twelve items are missing."

"What?" Miss LeTowe asked as she looked away from her decorations she was hanging.

"We were placing out the items and realized one was missing."

Miss LeTowe looked at Hermione and Draco with questioning eyes.

"Don't look at us, we did it. We made all twelve items." Draco said.

"Very well, then it must have been left in my classroom. You will go get it."

"ME?! But it's just as much her fault as it is mine that it's not here. Why don't you send her?" Draco whined. He wanted to stay busy, he didn't want to walk across the castle and have the perfect excuse to do something and then not. He would be disciplined for that.

"Can't you just go Malfoy? I'm in the middle of something." Hermione stated as she motioned to her wand and the decorations that were going up.

"No. If you hadn't noticed Granger I am also working." He spat out the word _'working'_ like it was poisonous and motion to his hands that were doing the same as hers.

Miss LeTowe noticing that there was about to be another argument, and frankly tired of listening to them, interceded.

"Both of you go." She let out exasperated.

"What?! Why?!" They exclaimed at the same time.

"Because both of you are arguing about it." They started to protest and she cut in "No arguments. Both of you go"

Begrudgingly they made their way out the door glaring at each other the whole way.

"And leave your wands on the table. Can't have you two trying to hex each other out in the halls." They both looked at her astonished."I don't want to hear it." With a wave of her hand she dismissed them.

They placed their wands down and with one final glance at them exited the Great Hall.

The professor wasn't sure that sending the two out together unaccompanied was a good idea but she had no real desire to listen to them bicker the whole way there, so she let them go. Besides what was the worst they could do without their wands.

-In the Hallway-

"So which enchanted object was missing?" Draco inquired.

"The singing mistletoe." Hermione replied.

"Singing mistletoe? Your brilliant idea, Granger?"

"Yes."

"Well it's a right good one." He teased. "It's not like it's over done or anything."

"What would you have done, if you're so smart?" she spat.

"Whatever I would have done would have been much better, I'm sure."

"Of course it would have." She rolled her eyes as they reached the door.

"Glad we agreed." Came his annoyed voice.

Smirking Hermione entered the room to get the mistletoe. But it wasn't in the place it should have been.

"Where is it?'

"Funny Granger." Malfoy said from the door. "Just grab it."

"I can't." She turned to look at him. "It's not here."

He pushed off the door frame and came down the steps.

"Where did you put it Granger? I'm not going to be punished for something you lost." He picked up some papers to look underneath.

"I didn't lose it I put it in the box, same as everything else." She said as looked under the desk. "And it won't be under the papers Malfoy."

He let them drop on to the desk, and glared at the desk she was hidden under. "I am helping Granger."

She stopped and looked up. He was helping. "Thanks." She muttered, and got back to work.

He looked at her for a second then got to work on finding the mistletoe.

They worked in silence but after 20 minutes of looking it was just getting ridiculous.

"We've turned this place upside-down. It's not here." Hermione groaned as she sunk into a chair.

Draco wiped his hand across his face as he leaned on a desk. "Maybe you left it somewhere."

"No, I know it was here." She looked around. "Did you move it?"

"Why would I move you're mistletoe? Even if you think I'm only interested in ruining your life I wouldn't do something this lame."

"I don't think you only want to ruin my life, I just want to find this thing." She got up and walked over to Miss LeTowe's desk. She opened the cabinets behind the desk for what felt like the hundredth time.

Draco stood and went to help. He had just opened the cabinet right next to the one she was at when a Christmas song began to sound, loudly. Both of them covered their ears quickly.

"WHY IS IT SO LOUD GRANGER!?" Draco shouted as he searched for the noise.

"I DIDN'T MAKE IT THIS LOUD!" She said as she dug through drawers.

Cabinet after cabinet they opened, drawer after drawer and still nothing.

"WHERE THE HECK IS THIS THING!?" Draco yelled.

"IF I KNEW WE WOULDN'T BE LOOKING FOR IT!" She bent down to check a shelf and the noise increased. "I THINK IT'S DOWN HERE!"

Draco crouched down to help when his foot hit a loose board. Backing up he started to pull it back.

The mistletoe popped up from the floor boards and straight to the ceiling, getting much louder.

"HOW CAN IT POSSIBLY GET LOUDER!?" Draco roared.

"JUST CATCH IT!" Hermione bellowed.

"AND THEN WHAT? WE DON'T HAVE OUR WANDS!"

"FINE YOU CATCH IT AND I'LL GO GET MY WAND!"

"NO! I'LL GET MY WAND, YOU DO THE GRUNT WORK!" With that he went towards the door… and then he was tossed to the floor by an invisible wall.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?" She shirked.

"HECK IF I KNOW!" He screamed as he stood and dusted himself off.

Hermione walked towards the door and ended up sprawled on the floor as well.

"THERE'S SOME KIND OF BARRIOR!" She shouted.

"REALLY?" He replied sarcastically.

"NO, YOU MISUNDERSTAND! THE MISTLETOE HAS SOME KIND OF BARRIOR!"

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" He gave her a dubious look. "WHY WOULD THE MISTLETOE HAVE A BARRIOR?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"HOW DO WE GET OUT OF HERE?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"WELL WHAT DO YOU KNOW?!"

"DON'T YELL AT ME THIS ISN'T MY FAULT!"

"THEN WHOSE FAULT IS IT?"

"I DON'T KNOW, OKAY!" Draco rolled his eyes at Hermione's response. She stopped to think. "IF WE GET THE MUSIC TO STOP IT SHOULD DEACTIVATE THE BARRIOR."

"AND HOW DO YOU PROPOSE WE DO THAT? WE HAVE NO WANDS."

"LET'S JUST CATCH IT FIRST THEN FIGURE THAT PART OUT!"

Currently the mistletoe was nestled in the left corner behind the teacher's desk. After some discussion (*cough* argument *cough*) they (and by they, I mean Draco) decided to stack some desks on top of each other to get to it.

"YOU'RE GOING TO FALL." Hermione said with a roll of her eyes.

Draco ignored her and began to climb.

"IF YOU GET YOURSELF KILLED I'M GOING TO GET DETENTION FOREVER… AND YOU'LL BE DEAD!"

"GLAD YOU CARE." He yelled with a sneer.

"I DO NOT CARE. I JUST DON'T WANT TO DEAL WITH THE EXPLINATIONS."

Deciding to ignore her he climb up to the third desk and then lurched sideways.

"OH MERLIN!" She watched him straighten himself. "BE CAREFUL!"

"I AM!" He finally got to the top and reached for the mistletoe, just to have it zoom away from him. "OI!" He screamed as he stumbled.

Hermione held her breath. She didn't want him to get hurt, and not just because she didn't want to explain to the teacher what had happened, but also because he was a school mate. Even if he was absolutely rotten.

"I'M ALRIGHT!" He said once he regained his footing.

"I SAID BE CAREFUL."

"CAN'T JUST BE GLAD I'M FINE CAN YOU?" He says as he climbs down. "HOW ARE WE GOING TO CATCH THAT THING NOW?" His feet touch the ground as he speaks.

"I FEEL I AM ABUSING THE PHRASE 'I DON'T KNOW'." Suddenly, as Hermione finished speaking, the music got lower.

"Have I gone deaf?" Draco asked in response to the small miracle.

"If you did then I did too." She looked for the mistletoe and seen it hovering above them within arm's reach.

She reached up to grab it and it flew higher.

"I think, Granger, that it doesn't want to be caught."

"I noticed." She snarled at him.

"What next genius?"

"Honestly?" She looked at him. "I think we wait till Professor LeTowe comes looking for us."

"Wait? That is your brilliant plan? To wait?"

"It's the only thing we can do."

"Perfect and what if she doesn't come?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"She has too." He sighed at Hermione's words. "She does. She sent us here she's going to realize we've been gone to long and she'll come. Then she'll let us out."

"And what pray tell do we do till then?"

"Umm…"

-An hour later-

"For the last time Malfoy. WE. ARE. NOT. PLAYING. STRIP. EXPLODING. SNAP."

This was the most fun Draco had had all night. Teasing her about games involving nudity was priceless. She got so red. Poor Gryffindor Princess. It's not like you can actually strip with that game, I mean explosions plus nakedness equals not good.

"And for the hundredth time Granger, what else would you rather do? Only thing in this classroom is school work."

"We could just sit quietly. Think you could manage that?"

He shrugged and leaned back into his uncomfortable wooden chair. The same Christmas song that had been playing this entire time started over.

"Ugh." Hermione groaned as she sunk into her seat.

-Several More Hours Later-

"She should have come looking for us by now." Hermione fretted.

"Yep." Draco replied uninterested.

"This is ridiculous!"

"Yep."

"Hasn't she realized we're gone? Doesn't she care?"

"Don't know."

"Could you please show a little more interest?! We have been trapped in here for hours!" She yelled as she turned to face him.

"I know."

"You! You are absolutely infuriating!" She waved her arms to punctuate these words.

"Hey!" Draco exclaims as he stands. "I'm just sitting here. You're the one who has been pacing for the last two hours, muttering about who knows what. So don't take it out on me!"

"Why not? It's what you would do!"

"Do you really think you rank so highly on my interest scale? Let me inform you Granger that you don't."

"Really? Could have fooled me!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means that every day since I arrived at this school you have nothing but insults to say to me. It means that you always take the time to try and knock my friends and me down. It means that you don't treat me like a human being, and that I find it amusing that you think you deserve that!"

"Like you and your friends don't take every opportunity to tear into me?"

"We do not!"

"1st year Harry thought he could make better friends then me…" he countered.

"He did!" She exclaimed matter-of-factly.

"2nd year Ron tried to hex me…"

"That back fired!" She defend.

"3rd year you punched me…"

"You deserved that! You were mocking Hagrid and Buckbeak at his execution!"

"He attacked me!" Draco roared.

"Because you refuse to listen to Hagrid!" Was Hermione's indigent response.

"That bumbling buffoon should never have been allowed to teach."

"Are you serious right now?!"

"I'm seriously contemplating how you ever made friends."

"Finally something we agree on, though I wouldn't say yours are friends so much as lackeys." She gave him a snide look.

He got right in her face and with a deadly look and his voice barely above a whisper he said:

"You know nothing about me, or my friends. Don't presume to tell me what kind of relationship we have."

Hermione seen she struck a never.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked earnestly.

He glowered at her.

"I think we should do that quiet thing again." He spat out then promptly turned and went to sit in his chair again.

"I'm not trying to be funny or rude or something, I genuinely want to know."

"Why?" Draco whispered.

"So I can help."

He chuckled sourly. "You can't help me."

"I can try." She breathed.

He looked at her intensely. The weird thing was she actually looked like she wanted to help him. Why? They hated each other. Didn't they?

"No thank you." Was his only reply before they fell into silence.

Something small had just changed, neither was sure what it was yet, but that it was irreversible was unquestionable.

Wednesday the 25th: Christmas Morning

-At Sunrise-

"What time is it?" Hermione wondered aloud as she lifted her head from the desk and rubbed her eyes free of sleep.

"Not sure probably around 6:00 a.m." Draco stretched his arms as he spoke.

"Miss LeTowe hasn't come to check on us once." Came Hermione's outraged voice.

"Granger, please, it's early just… stay calm."

Hermione eyed him oddly.

"What? What did I do now?" Draco asked slightly deflated.

"Nothing, I just, I always thought you were a morning person."

"Why would you think that?" He inquired with an eyebrow raise.

"I don't know I just did." She admitted awkwardly.

The mistletoe that had dwindled down to a very soft background noise started to rise in volume.

"Not again!" Draco groaned.

"I can't take this song anymore. I swear if we ever get out of here I will NEVER listen to it again." Hermione whimpered.

Draco nodded his agreement.

They both reclined in their chairs, silently begging for someone to come let them out.

"Granger." Draco sat up.

"Humph." She grunted in response eyes closed.

"This is mistletoe." He said as if that was the most amazing thing ever.

"Are you just realizing this?" She asked opening one eye, and looking at him.

"Don't get smart Granger." He sneered, Hermione smirked.

"What I mean" he began again "is that enchanted mistletoe usually only wants one thing. If we give it to it we may be able to leave."

"That… is actually not a bad idea." Hermione sat up and smiled. "What do you think it wants?"

Draco stared at her as if it was obvious and slower than is acceptable Hermione realized what he meant.

"No! Not for anything in the world!" She screeched.

"Do you really think I want too? But it will get us out of here."

"No. Not going to happen. Just, no." She stood and shook her head vehemently.

"Be reasonable Granger." Draco tried to reason with her.

"Reasonable? Are you crazy? Malfoy we can't even use each other's first name without cringing. No."

"I'm sure we could." He stood as he said this.

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure we can't." As she spoke the mistletoe got a little bit louder.

"Hermione." He looked straight into her eyes. She flinched at her first name on his lips. "We'll be able to leave."

"Not worth it." She seen he was waiting for her to say something. "I will not call you by your first name."

"It's not going to kill you, it might kill me though." He smirked.

"You are a jerk."

"Maybe so."

"Definitely, so."

"But I'm not wrong."

"When did you become so eager to kiss a muggle-born?"

"I'm not. You are repulsive, but I would like to leave. So can we just do this? I've spent too much time with you as it is."

"That is the worst thing you could have said to convince me." She turned from him.

Undeterred Draco approached her and grabbed her arm to spin her around.

"What the…" she gasped as she was yanked to face him. "If you even try to kiss me I will hex you into next week, consequences be damned."

"You don't have your wand." He said as he stepped closer to her.

She stepped back. He stepped forward. Back. Forward. Back. Forward.

_*SLAP*_

"OW! What the heck Granger! This would get us out of here!" He cradles his cheek as he speaks.

"I said 'no'. I don't care what will happen. If I say no then you won't do it!"

"Whatever! It's funny how you think I'm the prejudice one, when you can't be bothered to get over yourself long enough to help us get out of here!"

She crossed her arms indignantly.

"What nothing to say now? You and your friends like to pretend you're above it all. You are so self righteous. I may think I'm better than you but at least I admit it. What do you do?" he glared. "You are no better than me."

"I hate you." Hermione fumed.

"Back at you, princess."

The door to the classroom opened suddenly, but neither turned and instead continued to glare at each other.

"Are you two okay?" Professor LeTowe asked.

"Peachy." "Absolutely." They answered in unison.

"We have been looking for the two…" Miss LeTowe kept speaking but neither listened. They were to intent on glowering at each other.

Miss LeTowe set to work on freeing the pair and no sooner had the barriers fallen the two of them moving for the door.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy?" They turned when Professor LeTowe spoke. "Don't you want your wands?"

They came back down the stairs to grab the wands from her and then left to their dormitories.

* * *

A.N.- So whatcha think? Should I put up another chapter? Please let me know. :)


End file.
